Through the Eyes of the Sniper
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: After accompanying Dr Halsey back to CASTLE Base, the seperation of himself and Noble Team is starting to affect and question Jun. Is the rest of Noble Team okay? Originally a one-shot, it will now be a multi-chaptered story.
1. The Sniper and his Thoughts

**Ashleigh148 here again, y'all. Jun is my favourite Noble (mainly because he's a sniper just like me, and I like his attitude :D), and I've always wondered what would have happened after he left on the pelican with Doctor Halsey. What his thoughts would be and such. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Halo: Reach ****–**** Jun ****–****"****Through the Eyes of the Sniper****"**

* * *

_CASTLE Base, August 30, 2552, 17:06_

Situation Status: _There had been slight Covenant activity on arrival, but the hostiles have been eliminated and the threat level has been lowered. Doctor Halsey is safe thanks to the assistance from Spartan A66, Jun. All is safe… _

_For now…_

* * *

_Spartan A266's dormitory, CASTLE Base, August 30, 2552, 18:13_

I sighed heavily, exhausted and in pain. You might think being a Sniper is an easy job, but hell no, it wasn't. I too, get into the field every one and then. Today, I was more involved than before. With my best friend, the Sniper Rifle, we manage to take some Covies before they could reach the base. Sustained a few hits, but I think I'll be okay.

At least, I hope I'll be okay.

The dormitories in CASTLE Base had all the necessary facilities. I had the most refreshing shower in my entire life. It definitely washed all the stress away. At least some of it. I felt a little better.

After the shower, I ran a full armour check on my armour. I took my time. Everything seemed in working order. Satisfied, I kept it aside. I took my Sniper Rifle and began loading new shells into it, just in case more Covies were to invade the base again. But I hoped that that wasn't going to happen. I just wanted to relax. This month has been nothing but pain, both physically and mentally.

When I was in the pelican ride with Doctor Halsey, all I've been thinking about was Noble Team. Even now, that's all I've been thinking about. Carter told me to go with her, and that's what I did. But I had lost all contact with him, Emile and our newest member, Six. Misha was her real name. I didn't know what was going on on Reach. Were they okay? Are they coming here to CASTLE base as well? _Alive_?

I sighed heavily once again.

* * *

_August 30, 2552, 19:23  
_

I laid my head back onto the pillow. I've been trying to sleep for about an hour now but I just can't seem to get my eyes closed. I was still very worried about the rest of Noble Team. I remembered what I last told them.

"_Jun, make sure _nothing_ falls into enemy hands." Carter ordered._

"_I'll do what's necessary, Sir." I promised. "Good luck." _

"_You too, rifleman."_

_Before turning to head towards Halsey's pelican, I called out for Six. "Good luck, Six. Make sure you take care of Emile." _

"_Very funny, Jun." Emile said, humourlessly. _

"_Good luck to you too, Jun." She wished, and nodded._

"_Make me proud." I headed toward the pelican. Setting myself onto a seat, the pelican took flight. I whispered to myself, "Make sure you take care of the _both_ of them, Misha."_

God, I just need to know if they are all okay…

It's been almost 3 hours since I arrived, and there has been no news whatsoever. I hated this, being kept in the dark. I sat up, completely losing my sleep.

Beside me, an A.I. console hummed to life and an A.I. appeared. "Sorry for the intrusion, Spartan, but Doctor Halsey wishes to know if there is anything you require. Seeing as you are not asleep."

I shook my head. "Nothing, ma'am. I'm good."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes…" I sighed.

"As you wish, Spartan. And my name is Kalmiya." She gave a little smile.

I managed to muster up the strength to return one. "Kalmiya, yes. Thank you, but everything is fine." I lied.

She saw right through me like glass. "A penny for your thoughts, Spartan? Is there something wrong?"

What was the point in hiding it now? I might as well answer her question. "Yes, there is something wrong. Everything is wrong."

"I apologise, Spartan, but I do not understand what you mean." She gave me a confused look.

"Noble Team, Kalmiya. The rest of them, Carter, Emile and Misha. They're all at Reach, and I'm here, sitting on my ass. I needed to be down there. With them. I don't even know if they're still alive. Nobody has told me anything!" I expressed my frustrations. I got up and walked to the window and looked outside. "They're my team, Kalmiya. I need to know that they are okay."

"I see." She nodded. "If you'll like, I can check with Doctor Halsey, see if she has any information."

At that moment, I had an idea. "No. Take me to her instead. I have a request."

"And that would be…?"

I turned to face her. "That we deploy a search and rescue team onto Reach."

"A search and recuse team? With all due respect, Noble Three, there might be nothing left on Reach."

"But we don't know that! Carter, Emile and Misha could be down there and we wouldn't know!"

"They might be on the UNSC Halycon-class cruiser, The _Pillar of Autumn_." She said.

"Well, _are_ they?" I asked.

Before Kalmiya could answer me, there was a knock on my dormitory door. I opened it and there stood Doctor Halsey.

"My apologies, but I was wondering as to why Kalmiya hasn't returned." She explained.

I turned to face Kalmiya, with the look that said, "We need to get down there".

Kalmiya folded her arms across her chest, and sighed. "Fine. Tell Doctor Halsey then."

"Tell me what, Spartan?" Halsey asked.

"That we're going to get Noble Team back."

* * *

**Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow, while writing, THIS happened! So I guess this is going to be multi-chaptered. I decided to bring in Kalmiya. It did make sense after all, since she was with Halsey during the events of "First Strike. Plus, after reading the non-canon comic, A Fistful of Arrows, I think it kinda makes sense to me. Stay tuned! :D**


	2. The Rescue

**Halo: Reach ****–**** Jun ****–****"****Through the Eyes of the Sniper****"**

* * *

**(Noble Six's POV)**

_Planet Reach, August 30 2552, 20:00_

_So this is it then. This is how it's going to end for me. Well, it's been a good run. I learnt a lot, I got revenge on the Covenant for what they did to my homeworld and my family. I'm something I never ever thought I could be: A _Spartan._ And I'm damned proud to be one, especially now. Standing in the ash-covered soil of Reach, watching as the surface burns, I'm prepared to die a Spartan. I'm not regretting anything._

_Except the death of my teammates…_

_Carter, you sacrificed yourself for Emile and me. I'll never forget it. Thank you for being my leader._

_Emile, I have your dog tags with me. It's the only thing I have left of you. I'm going to miss you so damn much._

I could hear the roars and growls of the Elites. They were closing in on me. I took off my helmet and threw it to the ground. With Jorge and Emile's dog tags safely in my chest pouch, I gripped onto my Battle Rifle tighter and got ready to face my final fate.

"C'mon, you ugly sons of b*tches!" I screamed. "You can't kill me! NONE of you can!"

* * *

**(Jun's POV)**

_En route to Planet Reach, August 30 2552, 20:31_

I knew it was a long shot, but I needed to see it for myself. I knew they were down there. And I was going to get them back, no matter what it took.

As the pelican drew closer to the ship-wrecking yard on Azeod, my eyes widened when I saw all of the dead Covenant bodies lying around. There had been a huge battle. In the Pelican, I had 2 Corpsmen, and about half a dozen Marines. I quickly got on the COM Channel, hoping the rest had theirs on.

"This is Noble Three. Noble One, Four, Six, please respond." I got nothing back. "Carter, Emile, Misha, please respond if you can hear me!"

Still nothing.

"Sir, there's nothing left here." Said the Corpsman, Rick Higgins.

"No. _Someone_ has to be here!"

* * *

**(Six's POV)**

_There'll be another time, _I told myself. _If not now, then another time._

I clutched onto my abdomen. I was pretty sure I had a few cracked ribs, and several bruises and cuts that even I couldn't count. And I was pretty damn sure that when that Ultra Elite tried to stab me with its Energy Sword, it connected. I pushed the Elite away from me, and then a Zealot came from behind the Ultra Elite and pushed me onto the ground. I gritted my teeth in sheer pain. I punched the Zealot in the face and it staggered back, feeling the hard impact. The Ultra Elite from before then reappeared just as I struggled to get onto my feet. I elbowed it and its shields flickered, than disappeared. As I clutched my fist, I felt the blood rush to my hand, and I hit the Ultra Elite square in the face.

… Then, I heard…

"_This is Noble Three. Noble One, Four, Six, please respond. Carter, Emile, Misha, please respond if you can hear me!"_

The familiar Slavic-accented voice… Jun!

"Ugh… Jun… you're…" I was cut off when the Zealot, regaining strength, stabbed me in the abdomen. I screamed in pain over the COM. It pulled me off the blade and threw me to the ground.

"_Six! Hang in there! I'm coming to get you!" _That's the last I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**(Jun's POV)**

"_Ugh… Jun…You're… ARGH!" _ I heard her scream out in pain over the COM channel. I panicked, and then said, "Six! Hang in there! I'm coming to get you!" I tried my best to pick up her signal and to get to her location as quick as I could. On the Heads-Up Display, I could see that her vital signs were falling. They were in a dangerous level. This caused my heart to skip a beat.

Finally, I got a lock on her location. It wasn't that far, thank goodness. The pilot managed to get us there at top speed. I held my breath. Corpsmen Rick Higgins and Sharon Walden prepared their equipment. The Pelican slowly touched down on the ash-covered soil.

"There she is!" Rick pointed.

"Lieutenant!" Sharon called out.

What I saw was a Zealot standing over her with an Energy Sword. "Six!" I raised my Sniper Rifle. I fired one round and it took out the Zealot's shields, the second and final round penetrated it in its head. I threw my Rifle aside, and jumped off the Pelican, running to Six. Sharon and Rick did the same.

"Six!" I knelt next to her. She didn't have her helmet on. Her hands were covering a wound on her abdomen. I leaned in and heard a faint heartbeat. She was still alive! "Misha, I know you can hear me. Listen, okay? I'm here. I'm going to get you out of this. Don't give up on me, you hear? Don't give up." I gently scooped her up bridal-style, hoping that she heard my words.


	3. There'll Be Another Time

**Halo: Reach ****–**** Jun ****–****"****Through the Eyes of the Sniper****"**

* * *

_Medical Care Facility, CASTLE Base September 2 2552, 2:57_

**(Jun's POV)**

A few days passed since Misha's recuse. I hadn't really gotten any proper news. Doctor Halsey kept saying that she was going to be fine, but assurance wasn't really enough for me. I needed to see her for myself. She was in really had shape when I found her. These few days were heart-rending.

Finally, I had been informed that she had woken up and was requesting for me. Almost immediately without hesitation, I made my way to her. I opened the ward door slowly, and there she was, sitting on the bed, staring out the window, her left arm in a sling. As much as I didn't wish she had to endure so much pain, I was glad she was alive.

"Six?" I called out.

She turned her head, and flashed a wide grin. "There's my superhero!" She slowly and carefully got up.

I returned the smile. "Sit, Six. You need to rest."

"I'm good, I'm good." She assured. That was a bit of a lie. I could see the hurt in her green eyes, even as she gave me her smile. "Jun, I really don't know how to thank you for what you did. I didn't think anyone would be coming back. I had thought that… this was it. This was my time to go."

I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Well, it obviously wasn't. I came back because I never felt right about leaving my team behind."

When I said "team", the smile she wore disappeared like smoke. "Uh… Jun… Emile, he's…"

I stopped her. "The Marines who came along with me found Emile. We couldn't find Carter though. We've been trying to locate him. Then they… found debris that used to be part of Carter's pelican…"

"Jun… I'm so sorry. I know you wanted us all here. I'm sorry it was only me." She apologized.

"At least you're here, Misha. That's good enough." I said, but the loss of Noble Team started to tug at my heartstrings. I got up. "Six, you need some rest. I'll leave you alone. Just take care of yourself. Okay?"

She was disheartened, I could tell. "Okay."

I turned and began to walk out. Then she stopped me.

"Wait, stop, Jun!" I turned. "I need to give you something." She got up and walked over to a table right next to the bed. She picked something up and then proceeded to walk to me. "I think you need to have this." She held out her hand.

"What is it?" I asked, before I even took a look at the object.

"Emile's dog tags."

I froze.

"Look, I know that you two were the best of friends. You two never went anywhere without each other. You always had Emile's back, and he had yours. A friendship like that is hard to come by." She said.

Emile and I were good friends. We were from Alpha Company, and we never parted. We looked out for each other. We were brothers. Brothers till the end.

"I think it's only right that you keep these." She continued. "I'm sure this is what Emile would want."

After much thought, I took the dog tags from her hand and looked at it with disheartened eyes. "Thanks, Misha."

"Hey," She called, and I responded by looking up at her. "I'm sorry I'm broke the promise."

"What promise?" I asked.

She sighed, and sat on her bed again. "You told me to take care of Emile. And I didn't."

"_Jun, make sure _nothing_ falls into enemy hands." Carter ordered._

"_I'll do what's necessary, Sir. Good luck." _

"_You too, rifleman."_

"_Good luck, Six. Make sure you take care of Emile." _

"_Very funny, Jun." Emile said, humourlessly. _

"_Good luck to you too, Jun." I wished, and nodded._

"I'm so sorry, Jun. It's my fault. Emile is dead because of me! It's my fault! I was there, I should've done something…"

I was taken aback by her sudden change of emotion. I could tell see had been keeping this inside her heart though. I sat beside her. "Misha, it isn't…"

"And the rest of Noble Team…" She sniffed, tears flowing down her cheeks, where I noticed there were scratches embedded on them. "I was there when they all died… I could've done something, you know? I mean, anything!"

"Misha, you couldn't have done anything. Nobody could have. All of this was beyond your control. You can't blame yourself." I tried to console her. I knew what she was driving at.

"I know, Jun, but… it hurts so much that their all dead…"

"Tsk… Misha… I thought you'd know by now."

"Know what?" She asked.

"That Spartans never die. They're just missing in action." I gave a tiny smile.

She managed to give me a teary smile, after hearing my answer. Then, she leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, before resting her head on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, right?"

"Of course." I promised, and held out my hand.

She took it and squeezed tightly. "There'll be another time." She whispered.

I heard those words. I wanted to ask what she had meant, but I pretty much got it. There'll be another time for us to live, another time for us to breathe, another time for us to grieve for the loss of our comrades. But for now, it's our time to fight. We're going to fight till out last breath and win this war no matter what. But as of now, I'm going to comfort my friend, because she needs me right now. "Yes." I agreed. "There'll be another time."


End file.
